


Lady and the Trickster

by mymhilda



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Food, Ingrid Rarepair Week 2020, Love Confessions, Mercie/Coco Ending, Post-Azure Moon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymhilda/pseuds/mymhilda
Summary: The war is finally over. Yuri invites Ingrid for a little rendezvous before they leave the Empire.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Lady and the Trickster

Five years. That’s how long the war raged on for. Five long years, and countless lives were lost. But that _finally_ ended today.  
  
The final battle was a blur. The scent of blood lingered well into the air, and the knight had to force herself not to dwell on it. If she did, she’d notice how bloodied her boots were, stained with the weight of her sins. Friends and foes alike were now scattered across the palace floors—at the end of the day, each of them had a life to live. Families that were waiting hopelessly for them to make it home.  
  
Ingrid had to count herself lucky that she wasn’t one of them.  
  
As the Kingdom army broke into the throne room, things began to grow more and more vague for Ingrid. She became more aware of her staggered breathing, more aware of every muscle she used with every swing of her lance.  
  
And then all at once...it was over.  
  
The emperor was dead. Those five long years had _finally_ come to an end, and while Ingrid knew that wasn’t the end of the fighting, knew that there was still work left to be done…  
  
The moment Edelgard was pronounced dead, she collapsed, luckily being caught in a certain underground lord’s capable arms.  
  
“Easy now, Ingrid,” he’d spoken, voice ragged, but as calm as he could muster. “Everything’s alright. Let’s get you somewhere safe.”  
  
The next thing she knew, she was in a building she didn’t recognize, on an old, beaten-up mattress.  
  
Slowly, she sat up with a groan, scanning her surroundings tentatively. It seemed to be...a bar, of some kind? The broken bottles scattered across the counter certainly suggested that that was the case. The floorboards were in disarray, and any glass not on the counter was swept up into a neat pile in the corner.  
  
Did Yuri do that for her…?  
  
Regardless, she gets up in a bit of a hurry, desperately praying that not much time had passed since the battle.  
  
Lúin rests beside the mattress, and as she moves to pick it up...she notices an envelope laying atop it.  
  
  
 _Ingrid,_

_ The war’s finally over. I told myself I’d write you this when we were finally free from it all, so...here goes. _

_ With this envelope, I’ve attached a map. In three days time, follow it, and I’ll meet you there at midnight. I know this is abrupt, but there’s a few things I’ve got to do before we meet, so… I’ll hope I’ll see you then. _

_ Take care of yourself in the meantime, yeah? Mercedes was sure to heal some of your larger wounds after the fight, but be sure to get the smaller ones checked out. When I see you again, I want to make sure your smile is as lovely as ever. _

_ Stay safe and don’t be late, _

_ Yuri _

Carefully, Ingrid folds the letter back up, furrowing a brow as she takes out the map to scan over. He even marked where the army would be now… Thankfully, they weren’t far, so she should be able to make it there safely if she takes the outlined route. The contents of the letter suggested that she was only out for a day or so, too, luckily.  
  
Still… What could he have to talk about? Was it urgent? Was he alright? Hopefully nothing was amiss—after all, right now, everyone else was surely celebrating.  
  
...Without her. Oh goodness, she has to go! She doesn’t doubt that he told them, but surely they must be worried sick regardless.  
  
Swiftly, Ingrid takes her lance, making sure not to crinkle the envelope in the process as she holds it securely in her other hand.  
  
_ Three days, _ she thinks eagerly. Hopefully everything was alright.  
  


* * *

  
Her reunion with the army came during the first celebration held after the war—it was already in full swing by the time she arrived.  
  
By some luck, all her friends were unharmed; actually, they seemed in all too good of health with the way they rushed to her as the doors opened. In a matter of moments, she’s sat down, and Mercedes is dressing the smaller wounds on her arms.  
  
“How wonderful that you would grace us with your presence, Galatea! Everyone was worried that you would never show.”  
  
“Hello Constance,” greets Ingrid. “I see you’re in high spirits, as per usual.”  
  
Constance laughs, as boisterous as ever. “Of course I am! Now that the war is over, I may finally continue without interruption on my goal of restoring House Nuvelle!”  
  
Mercedes clears her throat, offering a small smile.   
  
“...Well, one small interruption. Mercedes and I have plans to visit the school of sorcery.”   
  
“Oh?” That’s...a bit surprising. Though perhaps it shouldn’t be, with how close the pair were. “Have they reopened yet?”   
  
“No, not yet,” said Mercedes. “But they have plans to! We’ll be headed over there as soon as they do.”   
  
Ingrid smiles, watching as Mercedes finished her work on the knight’s arms. “That’s wonderful. I’m certain you two will do great!”   
  
Again, Constance laughs, an even wider smile taking its place on her expression. “Of course we will! And you, Ingrid?”   
  
“Hm?”   
  
“What will you be doing now that the war is over?”   
  
The knight scans over the now-bandaged wounds on her arms, the corners of her lips quirking up a bit. “I’ll be serving House Blaiddyd as a knight.”   
  
That’s been her goal for years—but now, she speaks with so much more confidence than she ever did, feeling just how close she was to  _ finally  _ realizing her dream.  
  
“Is that so? Well, you should know that if work ever grows dull, House Nuvelle would be more than happy to appoint you as a knight!”   
  
Ingrid laughs, finally standing up and stretching a bit. “Thank you, Constance, I’ll keep that in mind.”  
  
There’s a moment’s pause between them, and Ingrid can’t help her growing curiosity. She has to ask. “You know, Yuri actually asked me to meet with him soon. Do you happen to know why?”  
  
Constance actually  _ sputters _ . Well. There’s her answer right there. “N-no! He, er, never shared anything of the sort with me! How odd! I shall have to scold him later for it!”   
  
Ingrid narrows her eyes. “You know something.”   
  
“N-not at all! In fact, I—”   
  
Almost as if hearing the noble’s silent plea for help, Hapi steps into the scene, mouth full of food. “Hey, Coco. Come here. You’ve  _ got _ to try some of the stuff they’re serving.”   
  
“Well, look at the time!” She gives a noticeably more shaky laugh than usual. “I’d best get going. Mercedes?”   
  
“Yes! Just give me a moment, and I’ll be right with you.”   
  
Constance nods. “Just don’t complain if we’ve taken all the good food!” With that, she walks off, that loud, boisterous laugh following as per usual. Mercedes takes the opportunity to rest a hand on Ingrid’s shoulder, offering her a reassuring smile.   
  
“I’m sure everything will turn out alright.”   
  
Through their whole friendship, Mercedes was one of the few people she could confide in about her feelings towards Yuri.  
  
He’d always been there to brighten her days. Always seemed to be around just when she needed him. Whether it be to indulge in cooking for each other, or even just conversing, the man always put her at ease—something she hadn’t felt since Glenn was alive.  
  
...It was no wonder she fell in love with someone like that.  
  
Ingrid sighs. “I certainly hope so. Thank you, Mercedes. I won’t hold you here any longer.”   
  
“Nonsense, Ingrid! You’re not holding me up at all! In fact, I was just about to ask if you’d like to come join us.”   
  
Ingrid laughs, “You know I can’t resist good food.”   
  
And so the two set off. Despite the food being wonderful...Ingrid couldn’t help but note how she missed Yuri’s cooking more than ever that night.  
  


* * *

  
It’s three days later when she’s finally able to see him again. In the cloak of the night, she quite literally flies over to the building, looking on over the buildings from the skies. During the last battle, they seemed so tall, yet now, from above...they look smaller than ever.  
  
The longer the flight carries on for, the more and more her thoughts drift off. Why did he invite her out? Was he in trouble? Would he be able to make it in the first place?   
  
Ingrid takes a deep breath. No, this is Yuri we’re talking about. He’s always been punctual. He’ll be there.  
  
After refinding her confidence, she finally nears the building, landing atop it and glancing around. No sign of him. Was she wrong to think—   
  
All too suddenly, one by one, candles light up, adorning the roof of the building and finally prompting her to get off her pegasus. It’s too dark to see, but she thinks she makes out a figure racing from candle to candle, and in her mind, that could only be one person.   
  
“Yuri?”   
  
As if on cue, one final candle is lit—with its flame reveals a table set with pristine cutlery and wine glasses, but a dish only for one.  
  
But most importantly of all...it reveals the man she was waiting so impatiently to see. There stands Yuri, a large, proud grin dashing across his lips.  
  
“Surprise! I hope the wait was worth it.”  
  
In turn, seeing all he did, Ingrid can’t resist her own smile, and in that moment, a wave of relief washes over her. He was planning a dinner for the two of them… Why hadn’t she thought of that sooner?   
  
“It absolutely was. This is lovely, Yuri. May I have a seat?”   
  
He nods, moving to her side of the table to pull the chair out. “By all means.”  
  
The knight wastes no time in sitting down, and he pushes her in a bit more before rushing over to his side of the table and taking his own seat. With that, he takes the lid off the plate, and...wow. That’s rather a lot of spaghetti.  
  
It gets her mouth watering, already hurrying to stick her fork in and take some.  
  
“You only had one plate?”   
  
He doesn’t dare tell her where he got the plate from; after all, she wouldn’t exactly be thrilled to know he stole it, even if it was from a now-abandoned restaurant. The only decent-looking one they had, too.  
  
“...Is that a problem?”   
  
“No, not at all,” Ingrid said, finally taking a bite. Yuri always loved this part—her eyes light up, and there’s another wide smile gracing her lips as she finishes. “It’s delicious, Yuri! The spaghetti is cooked to perfection, and the sauce is the best I’ve ever had! Moreover, where did you get this cheese? I don’t know if I’ve had ever any  _ this _ good before!”   
  
Yuri laughs. “Slow down, Ingrid! I’ll give you the recipe later, if you’d like. For now, just enjoy the meal.”   
  
She nods, almost too vigorously taking a second bite.   
  
“So… The war’s over now, huh?”   
  
The knight swallows, looking a bit more melancholic than before. “Yes… It is.” She sticks her fork into the spaghetti, swirling it around. “Do you have any plans after the war?”   
  
He hums, taking his own share of the meal onto his fork. “I do. But first, I’ve got to make sure everyone in Abyss hears the good news.”   
  
“And then?”   
  
“Then I’ll be headed to the Kingdom.”   
  
That certainly gets Ingrid’s attention. “The Kingdom? What for?”   
  
Yuri pauses. “I’ve got a dream I want to realize. It’s ambitious...but I want to help as many people as I can. I figured I’d start with the Kingdom. If I spread my wings a bit there, who knows.” There’s another quick pause as he takes a sip of his wine. “Maybe a whole flock will follow me, heh.”  
  
Ingrid smiles just thinking about it. “That truly is a noble dream! If anyone can pull it off, it’s you.”  
  
The trickster smirks, swirling his fork around the spaghetti. “What about you? You’ll be a knight, right? Just like you wanted.”   
  
“Yes. His Highness plans to officially knight me once everything has settled down a bit.”   
  
“That’s great! You’re finally seeing your own dreams come true, huh?”  
  
Ingrid grows silent. It’s not that she doesn’t want to be a knight— _ Sothis, _ that couldn’t be further from the truth. She needs to do this. But when she looks at him, and that warm smile graces his lips, awaiting her answer...she can’t help but think she’ll miss this.  
  
“Ingrid?”   
  
“Oh! I apologize.” Her smile turns sheepish as she plays absentmindedly with her fork, swirling it from side to side. “I just… We’ll both be in the Kingdom, but busy with entirely different things, won’t we?”   
  
“...We will.”  
  
He raises his fork to his mouth, listening intently as he continues to eat.   
  
“We’ll hardly have the time for nights like these anymore. How will we even stay in touch?”   
  
Slightly muffled by the food, he speaks, “You’ll really miss me that much, huh?”   
  
Ingrid has the mind to scold him for talking with his mouth full, but right now, she simply nods, lacking the energy to do so. “So much is going to change after the war, Yuri. I don’t want our relationship to be one of them.”   
  
With that, she takes a pause to eat, quickly noting how long this one particular noodle was. She thinks she nears closer and closer to the end…  
  
...Until she realizes they had the same strand, and...oh no, they were  _ way _ too close.  
  
Hurriedly, she bites down, thankful that she caught herself just before their noses touched. Red-faced, she chews the rest of it up, swallowing before giving a nervous laugh. “A-apologies. I hadn’t meant to—”   
  
“Ingrid.” Despite the fact that his own cheeks are pink, his voice remains calm as he finishes his own share, getting up from where he was sitting to stand beside her instead.  
  
He leans down, just a bit, and she finds her hand taken in his own, prompting the knight to turn to him instead. “...Yes?”   
  
Yuri takes a deep breath. Alright, here goes. “I don’t want us to grow apart, either. I don’t know how far my dreams will take me…”   
  
He gets down on one knee. “But I know that I’ll do everything to make sure we don’t drift apart. Letters, messengers—I’ll even visit you whenever I can. So, Ingrid, please, I…”   
  
All too suddenly for her heart to calm itself, he pulls out a box. A beautiful ring rests inside—one with a stunning pair of white pegasus wings on it. “I know this is all too selfish—but I swear that I’ll do my best to make you happy.”   
  
He takes a sharp inhale of breath, gaze darting down to the ring, then back up at her. “...Even bought a promise ring for it. I-I... I love you, Ingrid. I always have.”   
  
He gulps. “Would you wait for me?”   
  
Waiting for someone like that was something she never thought she’d do, after Glenn. No one made her feel the way he did.  
  
...Not until she met Yuri, anyway. How easily he snuck his way into her heart. Every time she thought he’d leave—that he was just some little crush she wasn’t over yet—he found his way back in, and solidified his stay more and more each time.  
  
It only takes a moment for her answer. “Yes.”  
  
Ingrid leans down, capturing his lips with her own in a gentle, chaste kiss. As he kisses her back, her heart pounds wildly against her chest, almost as if she was that girl back at the monastery sharing her first meal with him again.  
  
“I love you, too, Yuri—I swear, I’ll wait for you. But for a moment there...I thought you were actually going to propose.”  
  
He blinks, oblivious to how close it all seemed to a proposal until she mentioned it. “Wh— Propose— N-now?” Yuri pauses, clearing his throat. “I can’t leave you waiting for a grand wedding until we’ve both accomplished what we’ve needed, little dove.”  
  
Ingrid laughs, watching as he slips the ring on her finger, only to press a kiss to it once he was done. “...It suits you well.”  
  
“I truly do hope so—I’ll be wearing it every day until you return, after all.”  
  
Just the thought of that has his cheeks growing a bit more hot, offering her one of the widest smiles he thinks he’s worn in ages. “I’ll make it worth your while!”


End file.
